


A Feathered Friend

by reddiie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Angel!Eddie Kaspbrak, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chapter 1 & 2, Eddie doesn't die, Everyone Is Alive, I'm a slow and sucky writer please be patient, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Reddie, Richie's mom is a asshole, pennywise is an asshole, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiie/pseuds/reddiie
Summary: Angels normally stayed up in Heaven, only coming down if they are to be a guardian angel. But a certain angel was different. A normal baby was given the power of an angel. The kid of Sonia Kaspbrak, Edward Kaspbrak, was that special child. Unknowingly walked around the earth with all that stored, growing power as he grew along with it. Sonia and everyone alike just thought he was normal, even his closest friend, Richard Tozier. But as he grew, he would soon figure out on his eighteenth birthday, that he was no normal kid.





	A Feathered Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this AU is kind've simple, and I made it with my best friend,, but, I found it cute, so,, let's do it boys.

With a hard breath, the hypochondriac lifted his head slightly up from the soft pillow, smelling of a strong fabric freshener. The room was humid, due to the humidifier his mother had turned on when he went to sleep to prevent her little Eddie Bear from hurting his nose or getting a sore throat. He let his small fingers touch down on the soft blanket that wrapped neatly around his lower chest, before he yanked it off, and sat up, sighing. _Great, another school day. _Eddie thought to himself, before running his fingers through his acorn colored hair. He pressed his feet against the carpet, and slowly stood up, walking over to his drawer and dressing into his normal red short-shorts and a yellow top, along with his red fanny pack. He combed his hair neatly, and went into the bathroom, staring at the medicine cabinet. It's kind've useless to call it medicine. The only real medication in there is pain killers and sleeping pills. He knew that he didn't need these, these <strike>_gazebos_</strike> _placebos. _But it was like something he needed, like how he needed his inhaler still, because his brain told him he did. He believed he still needed it, even if he knew deep down that it was just vapor.

It didn't take him long to get everything else ready as he hurried down the stairs with his backpack, ready to leave, only to hear a "Eddie Bear!" from the living room. He groaned to himself, turning and walking to her. "Oh dear, you be careful on your way to school." Sonia spoke, moving to fix his shirt. "Yeah yeah, I know, Mommy." The smaller spoke, hooding his eyes. He was seventeen, yet he was still calling his mother 'mommy'. Kind've pitiful. He pecked her cheek quickly, before hurrying to the door and walking out, only to be met with the face of his best friend. Richie Tozier. "Hello, Eddie Spaghetti! Still kissing your mothers cheek? ' _Oh Eddie Bear, dear! You forgot something! ' "_ Richie teased with a grin, fixing his big glasses that made his eyes look much bigger. "Don't call me that, and shut the fuck up, Richie." Eddie snapped back, "Why are you here? Walking me to school like I'm younger than you?" He sent the taller a glare, his arms crossing as he began to walk alongside the raven haired boy. "Oh nothing, maybe. You're so small it's easy to mistake you for a Kindergartner! _Yowza Yowza Yowza-_" Richie moved to finish, only to get punched lightly in the arm. "Ow, Ed's!" Richie whined. "I really came here to walk you because tomorrow is a special day, Cutie Patootie. Your birthday! You don't think I'd ever forget about it, huh? Maybe the others, because they left this stupid town already. Stan moved with his parents, so did Bill, and Bev left on her own. Ben is still around but he's always busy, and same with Mike! You're the only one I can talk to without going to miraculous levels to get to." The tallest exclaimed, looking down to Eddie. 

To an inexperienced eye, like Eddie's, it was almost impossible to see the love and admiration in Richie's eyes when he looked at the boy. How his eyes sparkled and mouth hung softly. Eddie didn't notice this, he never did. Richie told Stan how he felt once, and Stan told him to _tell him how you feel._ But Richie could never do that. What if Eddie was straight? Would he call him a _faggot_ and never talk to him again? He didn't want to fuck up their friendship, and even though it hurt knowing that he would never have Eddie to just himself, and that Eddie would eventually find a wife and have kids- it hurt him, as selfish as that may sound. 

"Mm, well, I guess I am the only person to talk to. Doesn't mean you have to be super annoying all the time." Eddie responded, his eyes focused forward as they walked. It didn't take too long of talking a bickering, a few 'beep beeps' from Eddie- to get to the school. "Better hope we don't run into the three assholes." Richie hummed, mentioning Henry, Victor, and Belch. Patrick was gone, he didn't know what happened to him. Though he disappeared right around when that.. that thing was active. _IT_. "Hopefully. That jerkwad is more mean than ever. He even punched me once.. right in the cheek for just talking back to him." Eddie grumbled. "But it healed quickly, so I didn't have to worry about much. My mother threw a fit though." 

"Alright.. well, try to steer clear of him! I'll see you at lunch, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie yelled as he ran off into the school, leaving Eddie with a scowl. He could've yelled back at him, but he decided against it, slowly walking into school. The hallways were packed as usual, leaving him squeezing past people or getting his shoulder shoved with a scoff from the usually taller person. Eventually he made it into his first class, and got through it, then the second, and then right after, lunch.

"Hi Eddie Bear." Richie smirked, putting his chin on his propped hand, earning a grumble from the sitting Eddie. Luckily, Eddie didn't want Richie to sit next to him so the other can't start tickle fights or something, but that's good for Richie. Richie can continue looking at his secret little crush. "Mm, not eating anything?" Richie asked, a hint of concern in his voice, since Richie hasn't ate a lot due to his mother neglecting him. Richie wanted Eddie to eat every day. "No. I'm not hungry. Might steal a fry though." Eddie grinned, reaching over to steal a potato wedge fry from Richie's plate, shoving it in his mouth. "I hope that fry had aids on it." The black haired boy spat, only to earn a chuckle from Eddie. "You can't get aids from eating a fry. It isn't airborne, or food transmitted, dumbass." The brunet just shook his head, moving to fiddle with his fingers. 

"You know you came awfully late. You had something to do back in your teachers room? Suck him off for a better grade?" Richie earned a kick in the shin for that, which he grunted, but soon smirked; not regretting it one bit. "I had to finish work." "Too bad. Less time to spent with you, Ed's." Richie pouted, his hand reaching over to pinch Eddie's cheek, but no '_Cute, cute, cute! _' to follow. He could only slap the others hand away, moving to stand up. "Yeah, bells about to ring. I'll see you after school, alright?" "Yeah, of course, for my cute Ed's." Richie added. Eddie didn't even respond as he walked from the cafeteria to his last two classes.

Didn't take long for school to let out, since it was an easy day. No Bowers, no Belch, no Victor- simple. Though, Richie was waiting right by his class. "E~ddie!" Richie cooed, holding onto the 'e'. "Of course your here. I should've expected it." "Yeah, baby. I'm always here. Like you always expect to see me banging your mom when you go home-" Richie moved to tease, only to earn a light slap to his face. "Ooh, spicy, Ed's! Spicy! I like pain. I'm used to it because when I fuck your mother her tits bounce back and slap me in the face!" Richie bursted out laughing at his own joke. "Oh god if Stan was here to hear that!" 

"God, you're disgusting, Richie!" Eddie cringed, walking from the school and down to head home, only to feel an arm tug him in the other direction. "Hey. Let's go to the Quarry. Just you and me. We'll go get our dicks sucked by leeches or something." Richie grinned. The brunet could only sigh, and follow him, as their hands ended up connecting, and holding as Richie began to run, pulling Eddie along. He kept a good pace, just behind the taller. He watched Richie's slight curls bounce, how the sun reflected from his glasses slightly, how his shirt rose up to expose the slight of his back. It was definitely not one-sided. It was mutual, just both to scared to admit they like each other more than friends.

Soon enough, they arrived to the Kissing Bridge, Richie's heart rate speeding up as the R + E ( E was very faint, had to look at it closely to see it ) came into his view. Luckily, Eddie didn't see it, and they arrived to the cliff that all the losers, besides Mike, since he wasn't their friend yet, all jumped off of. "Man. Remember when Beverly jumped off this shit? It was fucking badass." Richie laughed, moving to strip his clothes off to his briefs. Eddie looked over Richie's lanky, yet skinny frame. He used to be much skinnier, due to his mother, but he can control his own food now. Eddie soon followed suit, his freckled face flushed lightly as he hesitantly removed his clothing, leaving on his briefs. "Imagine if we skinny dipped." Richie bit his lip with a smirk, "You'd probably land on your dick and cry because you turned into a girl."

"Beep beep, Richie." The brunet mused out, before he sighed. "Who's going first?" Asking, looking over at the taller male. "Let's both go! Hopefully we land on each other and fucking drown." Richie let his fingers grab onto Eddie's hand, pulling him back. "Hey-- hey wait- what if-" Eddie began to panic, before Richie ran, making Eddie follow with a yell as they jumped, hands not letting go until they got close to the water to position themselves into a foot dive or a head dive. They knew it was safe, since Bill had tested the depth the first time. "Oh shit! You asshole!" Eddie coughed, shaking his head roughly to get hair from his eyes. No Richie. "Rich? Richie?" Eddie asked, his breath deepening. "BWAH!" Richie yelled from behind Eddie, resurfacing with a boom and grabbing the boys sides. It clearly got Eddie, because he was jumping back and panting. "Fuck you, man! You asshole!" 

Richie could only laugh as he pushed back his wet black hair, wiping water from his glasses as he smiled, taking in how Eddie looked with his hair wet, how his look of dismay and anger made his heart skip a beat. Shit, he could have a heart attack over Edward Kaspbrak if he felt like it. "I know I'm an asshole, baby.~" He cooed out, moving to swim over to the smaller, splashing water in his face. It didn't take that long for Eddie to warm up, and start to goof around with Richie, splashing water on him and dunking him. It was fun. Everytime he felt fingers grip his sides to hoist him up and toss him back into the water, he swore he felt them _melt _his skin. Eddie cherished those feelings, but repressed them along with his crush.

"Man, I kind've regret going here. It's cold. No amount of moving around can warm my ass up. Unless I pee. That'll warm us up." Richie earned a slap on the shoulder for that. The two were now sitting on the shore bed, staring up at the sunset, orange and purple and pink colors. "It's pretty. I always loved the sunset, man. Not trying to sound sappy." Richie swallowed his spit, looking over to the freckled man beside him. "Yeah, it really is. It's weird how that happens.." The brunet stared at the sky, while Richie was focused on him, lips parted, and eyes sparkling behind his large glasses.

_Man, Ed's. You remind me of a pretty sunset. _Richie thought to himself, before looking back up at the sky. They'd sit there watching the sun go down until night took over, silently enjoying each others company, not one extra joke from Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> They go home at the end of this, I just cut it off at them relaxing. Honestly I needed to push out something so I can get working on the second chapter. Second chapter is gonna be his birthday, and when special things happen!! YeehAW!! Also you can tell I lost motivation at the end !!


End file.
